


The Frozen Heart Of Mischief

by ObsidianDemons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Post Apocalypse, Reformed Loki, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane take an unexpected trip to an Asgardian ball. Events occur and Darcy comes into contact with none other than the imfamous Loki, but is he truly as murderous and cruel as the raven haired god was made out to be?</p><p>When Asgard is taken over by an opposing force, Darcy finds herself left in one of the dungeon cells to rot but she's not alone. Locked away in an impenetrable stone prison just a few cells from her is another prisoner who she quickly befriends. Keeping one another company, she is conflicted when his identity is revealed to be none other than the god of mischief. Could she truly forgive the man who nearly destroyed her home and took thousands of lives? Her decision unknowingly would decide the god's fate. </p><p>Follow Darcy on her adventure through stirred feelings, betrayal, new friendships and even tragedy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flourishing of The Big Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, I will be updating as frequently as I can.

A fallen god he was once held high, viewed above all, viewed as princely, but with his downfall by mortal men his view as regal and celestial fell with him. With his failure, he lost everything. He was broken and shatter, his sanity too. Who knew his down fall would mean his end.

___

Darkness, utter darkness surrounded the fallen god, his body wracked with fatigue as the only light from the moon filtered into the stone cell. It had been two years since his fall in New York. Odin had been furious with his antics and tossed him into the heart of the dungeon with no provisions whatsoever except for a hay mattress that lumped as he slept. The stone door hand been sealed, the only opening was the small slit to which rations were to be provided, but none ever came. The first day he had been thrown into the cell the boisterous guards made their way down the desolate hall until they stood in front of the small slat and tugged it open, but he did not receive his rations. They laughed and jeered at him, teasing him with the heavenly smells of the food, his dry throat clenching painfully at the thought of the water that they dumped on the ground, a snarl of anger ripping from him as they consumed his food. This proceeded everyday until they grew bored with even that and stopped coming altogether. Each day without provisions grew more unbearable. Though the pain for hunger had stopped many months ago, his thirst for water never eased. The god did not even think he could talk anymore, barely even able to move his body, his fevered skin too hot in his clothing. Immortality was the only thing that kept him from death, his body healing only enough to allow him another day, only drawing out his torment. When would it end?

___

New York had flourished after the Chitauri invasion once it had climbed back to it's feet. Rebuilding itself bigger and better than ever before attracted more tourism to the city known for the avengers, the residents living in means far from poverty. Wages raised and even the smallest of apartments had been upgraded to what some would call a luxury home. With the high salary she received from S.H.I.E.L.D and Jane as her assistant, she was able to afford a penthouse to which she lavished. Darcy could not have expected such a positive outcome of the attack on the city, but she could easily say she was glad it happened. Just a few days before, Jane had managed to restore the Einstein Rosen Bridge, sending out a message to the blonde god she longed to see and waited impatiently at the assistants home. "Come on Jane, stop pacing around and watch some TV or something, get your mind off of it." With a sigh, Jane plopped unto the expensive cushions on the leather sofa causing Darcy to wince slightly. They certainly had cost her a pretty penny. "I'm sorry...just...it's been almost three years since I've seen him. Do you think he'll come back now that he knows that the bifrost can transport him once more?" Darcy stops flipping through the channels long enough to turn to the worried woman and give her a reassuring smile. "Of course he will Jane. You should know that." 

___

The gate keeper smiled, his distant eyes twinkling as his all seeing gaze settle on the two woman who chatted about the blonde prince standing at his side. "Ready when you are Heimdall." the deep gruff voice announced as he neared the bifrost. With a plunge of the golden sword, the bifrost whirled to life, the watchers head inclining towards his prince. "Good luck." he stated simply as he watched the blonde god disappear into the white light, a small grin gracing the lips of the gate keeper.

___

The apartment shook interrupting the chatter of the women as a blinding white light flooded it, the roar in her ears so loud she had to clamp her hands over them while her eyes squeezed shut, the white light receding as suddenly as it came. In it's place stood none other than the blonde god Jane was so enthralled over. The shock on the scientists face was quickly replaced with a smile as she flung herself into his arms, his booming laugh sounding throughout the apartment. But Darcy could not take her eyes away from the scorched wooden floor, the intricate design of the bifrost forever burnt into the oak. "Man!" she whined as she squatted to run a finger over the blackened mark. "That'll never come off!" Thor, just now taking in her presence, glanced down at the pattern from his return, a sympathetic look upon his face. "My apologies Darcy, I was unaware Heimdall would send me straight to your home...very nice place too." he stated as his eyes took in the lavished apartment. "Good to see you too blondie." Plopping back unto the sofa, she looked anywhere but at the love struck couple, attempting to block out their conversation. "Oh have I missed you Jane." he practically whispered before pressing a barrage of soft lingering kisses to the scientists lips. As Darcy cleared her throat to hint at her discomfort, the disgruntled couple shifted slightly apart.

"We are nearly finished reconstructing the bridge, so Asgard is throwing quite the immense celebration as we link with the other nine realms once more. I have discussed it with my father and the council, and they are allowing the two of you to accompany me back to Asgard for the event. Would that be welcomed with you two?" the god questioned, his gaze shifting between the two women. "Hell yeah!" Darcy cheered squirming with excitement in her seat. "Getting to see a whole different realm, how awesome would that be?" Jane's smile spread over her lips at the thought of more time with the god. "That sounds fantastic to me." Smiling in delight, Thor's arm slipped around Jane's waist as he whispered something in the scientist's ear causing her to blush before turning to Darcy. "Jane and I have some catching up to do. Pack a satchel for a nights stay and wear something elegant this evening, we are hosting a ball." With an eager nod, Darcy jumped from the couch, pacing to her room as Thor and Jane exited her apartment to become "reacquainted". She shuddered with the thought.

"What to wear, what to wear..." she muttered to herself as she flipped between the clothes in her closet before her eyes settled on the perfect dress. "Oh baby be my lucky charm tonight." the woman cooed to the dress as she slipped it from the silk hanger, laying it out on the bed. Two hours before the evening arrived and she looked like a homeless person...and that was putting it nice. Her eyes raked down over the stained over sized shirt and old leggings with holes and fuzz balls. Yep. She needed refreshing.

Tugging out of the clothes she turned her back on the mirror, knowing she would only hate the naked image she saw as she slipped on a silk gown to prepare herself for the night's events. Strewing cosmetics and hair supplies across the surface of her vanity, she took a seat at her stool looking back at the blue eyed reflection of herself. "Well Darce...lets get started." she mumbled to herself as she wound her hair about the curler, starting on her dark locks.

An hour and a half later, she starred back at the transformed woman in the mirror. Blue eyes highlighted by a smoky shadowing, a light blush gracing her cheeks and plump lips donned in a wine red maquillage. Her dark brown tresses were curled to perfection, spiraling down to just in between the center of her shoulders. "Perfect." she purred as she fluffed her hair before turning to the dress. Tugging off the gown and slipping on the smooth material, she turned to observe her reflection. The high-low dress hitting at the shortest just above her knees was the color that could only be described as midnight black with a sweet heart neckline trimmed with cubic zirconia. The sheer material that flowed with length in the back just grazed the ground as she turned to make her way to her closet and pulled out the gold pumps that matched the small decorative belt that wrapped around her waist, pulling the outfit together and emphasizing her curves. Grabbing the overnight bag with only fifteen minutes to spare she strode from her room, finding that Thor stood waiting for her and Jane in the living area. Turning at the sound of her heels tapping against the wooden floor, his mouth dropped slightly at the sight, his cheeks blotched with red. "Close your mouth Thor, don't need you catching flies." she teased as she took to standing beside him, bag strap settled on her shoulder. "My apologies Darcy, but might I say you look stunning." he said as he nudged her with his elbow, grinning down with his eyes locked on hers. She had to give him credit, almost a full head taller than her, he had the advantage of height to see straight down her dress yet his gaze never wavered. Such a gentleman.

Another set of heels sounded through the room as Jane joined them, her champagne colored dress reaching to the floor, the small sheer coverlet settled about her arms. "Well look at you, looking all fancy and stuff for your man." A slight blush raised on the woman's cheek but she hesitantly glanced up at the god, his eyes bright with appraisal as he reveled in her beauty. "You look beautiful Jane." He assured her before offering his other arm to Darcy. "Might we be getting on our way then?" With an eager nod, she took his arm settling at his side as the god glanced up, a small surge of excitement rising in her at his words. "Heimdall...we are ready." Just as before, the blinding light descended down but this time wrapping around them as well, lights melting and streaking into one as the ground dropped from beneath them. The feeling was utterly amazing but ended sooner than Darcy would have liked. Their surroundings morphed to reveal a golden dome and rainbow flooring, a booming voice calling to them. "Ah, Lady Darcy and Lady Jane...I am Heimdall, gate keeper of this realm...Welcome to Asgard."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo. This chapter flew by. I hope you all enjoy...and don't kill me for the ending.

After a short conversation of boisterous laughs and hard thumps on the back, Thor parted ways with Heimdall, calling for someone named Fandral. The sight while walking down the rainbow bridge was near indescribable. Space surrounded them, so open and vast, more detailed that any Hubble telescope or satellite had ever captured. Nebula clouds hung in radiant puffs of maroon in the sky, the stars shining brighter than ever. "This place is...incredible." the women breathed at the same time evoking a chuckle from the blonde god. "Aye. It is. Living here it is easy to forget that sights such as these are not, as you would call, normal."

"You can say that again." Darcy chirped up as a tall blonde flanked by two guards approached Thor, exchanging quiet words before he turned to the woman. Darcy had never been one for blondes...or beards...or Aliens but hell if this guys smile didn't cause her heart to stutter. Bowing low, he captured Jane's hand in his, a pleasant smile gracing his lips as he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "Ah Thor is one lucky man might I say." Turning to Darcy, his brows shot up, eyes skimming unashamedly over her, only pausing briefly at her chest. "And who might this lovely woman be?" he inquired, making a show of his bow once more, his lips lingering longer on her knuckle while his eyes flicked up to her, erupting a deep blush over her cheeks. "This is Lady Darcy, Jane's assistant."

With that he started off, the small party and two guards following close as they entered into the golden city. Warm minty breath stirred the hairs of her neck as the blond warrior stooped to talk in a hushed voice, being almost half a head taller than her even wither her golden pumps on. "Well it looks to me than Jane and Thor are accompanying each other too this celebration. "Might I inquire where your date is?" he questioned though his blue eyes remained trained forward. A small grinned tugged at the corner of her lips as she answered. "I don't have one...it was a little short noticed. Why do you as." Grinning and spinning to walk back wards so that he could speak directly to her, he let near boyish smirk play on his lips. "I am inquiring whether you would like to accompany me? Neither of us want to be alone this evening so why not let us be alone together?" His logic had a giggle threatening to burst from her lips as he offered his arm to her. Resting her hand in the crook of it, she gave a curt nod. "I would be quite delighted.

Making small chat on the way, she truly did genuinely like the man. He was kind to her and charming and quite the entertainer although his flirtatious nature would be the death of her. Stopping just outside the doors of the grand hall, the guards walked ahead, pushing them open for them. The sight of the lavished hall had her eyes sparkling in delight. Decorative lanterns hung all about the walls, their crystal encasings sending the honey glow of their light all about the room. Servers walked by, donned in plain yet elegant gowns, offering the delicacies on the platters to the guests. The gowns of the Asgardian women seemed to put Darcy's to shame which she almost immediately noticed and shifted uncomfortably. To give Fandral the credit, even with the beautiful women parading around him, trying to snag his attention, he didn't waver much from her; this little fact allowing him to catch her swift change in confidence. "Darcy. Do not fret. You are easily the most beautiful woman in this room." he complimented lightly though his eyes darted away at the sweet gesture. Laughing quietly, she gave him a genuine smile as a soft voice sounded from behind them. "I whole heartedly agree. You look stunning Miss Lewis." Turning around, she looked in puzzlement to the blonde woman before her and Fandral as he dipped into a low graceful bow. "My queen." he stated simply as Darcy's eyes went wide. She attempted to mimic a curtsy but blushed at the clumsy mess she made of it. Laughing softly Frigga patted her on the hand reassuringly. "Oh do not worry with formalities. I might be a queen but you are my guest here and unaccustomed to our standards, although I do thank you for your attempt." Fandral wandered off for a brief moment, letting the women talk for a short while before the queen was needed elsewhere.

The blond warrior immediately took his place by her side, offering his hand to her. "Might I have this dance?" he questioned as the muses began to strum a quick but smooth rhythm. "Why not." she said with a grin.

___

Guest continued to pour into the ball, the few cloaked figures going unnoticed in the crowd of dancers. They strode with purpose, dropping the small metallic balls sporadically throughout the rooms then vanishing for cover as quickly as they came.

___

They swayed in time to the music, their steps strategic a measured as Fandral took the lead in guiding her through the traditional Asgardian ballroom dance. "There you go. I must say you pick things up quite quick." She blushes but grins proudly up at him. "Well when you work with Jane...it's kind of a necessity." The brunette's steps faltered as her heel came down on a metallic ball, throwing her off balance but he held her steady. Snatching up the glinting object, she holds it up to the light, examining it. With a jolt, the ball pops open, red resonating from the inside in short blinks. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see similar balls spread about the room lit up. As Fandral caught sight of the devices, he snatched it from her, chucking it out of the window as she protested, the blinking growing faster. His voice rang loud and clear as he flipped over a table a few feet from the wall, pushing Darcy down behind it. Confusion and anger flooded her but his words stopped her cold.

"Bombs!" a moment after his words, a shrill tone emanated from the devices as Fandral dove behind the table, shield her as a deafening explosion filled the room.


	3. War Enacted

The blond warriors weight pushed her to the floor as the heavy table shook from the impact of debris. Shrill screams filled the room, almost deafening to her as Thor's loud voice boomed throughout the room. "Troops assemble!" Bloodied soldiers pulled themselves from the floor, staggering over to the Asgardian prince. Pushing away from Fandral and ignoring his protesting voice, she kicked off the pumps she wore and taking off across the room to Thor while her eyes searched frantically for Jane's familiar form, ignoring the shards of glass that bit into her feet. "Where is she?" she questioned frantically as cloaked men pushed into the room, and in their arms, was the bruised form of Jane. Ignoring the scattered unmoving forms of the Asgardian guest around her, she focused on her friends face, anger boiling within her at the sight of the large crescent shaped bruise forming around her cheek. "You fucking bastards!" she cried out with much venom as she lunged to make a grab for one, but Thor's arm wound tight around her waist hauling her back. 

"What is the meaning of this!?" he bellowed at the hooded figures. One pushed forward to the front, the white robes shimmering, the hilt of a sword barely visible as he took Jane, his free hand producing a knife that soon pressed to the unmarked skin of Jane's neck. "We are The Scourge of Vanaheim. We have been sent to enact war with Asgard. We will settle with peace no longer. Your kingdom will be ours." An arrogant laugh sounded from the god that held Darcy back yet his eyes gleamed with blind fury. "You may enact war, but Asgard will never be yours." Tilting his head to its side, the man withdrew the knife from Jane's throat, a sigh of relief escape Darcy's lips which was soon replaced by her screams as the figure buried the knife into Jane's stomach and tossed her to the floor at Thor's and Darcy's feet. "Very well, war enacted." the man stated as more of the cloaked figures pushed into the room, trapping them in.

Dropping to his knees, the god dropped his hold on Darcy to scoop up Jane's unconscious form, a string of soothing words falling from his lips as he applied pressure to the wound. That did it for Darcy. Without Thor's restraining grip, she threw herself at the man, a cry of rage tearing itself from her as Asgardians cowered away from the advancing group, Fandral's protest sounding from somewhere in the back. Darcy's fist made contact with the man's jaw, knocking his hood off kilter and displaying an eerily beautiful face with cold blue eyes that gazed down at her. "Pathetic mortal." he sneered at her before wrapping his hands around her throat and roughly tossing her back into the group of hooded men. "Take her to their holding cells and let her wither away." he command while turning his back on her. Darcy's blood ran cold at his words as he settle his hood back into place casting his face back into a shadow. Thor's outraged cries echoed around the room along with terrified screams of the Asgardian nobles as they were roughed into a corner, Thor shoved and pinned to the floor by several men and restrained as he cried out desperately for her. His despaired cry broke her heart but she managed to call a warning to him as she was hauled away from the room. "Do not bother to come after me! Save Jane!"

Shoved roughly from the room, the two cloaked figures practically dragging her along remained silent, their faces shielded from her view as they led her deeper into Asgard, the only sound breaking the silence was the occasion string of swear words thrown at the men and the scuffle of their feet as they restrained her struggles. The figure to her right wrenched her wrist at an odd angle behind her back, causing her to cry out and stand to her toes to try and alleviate the pain. The stone walls of the dungeons stood before them as they pushed onward. "Which one to put you in?" one voice chided mockingly. They all looked the same, clear glass cells with white walls...except the one at the end. It looked to be just a wall if it were not for the slat at the bottom. Who could deserve a cell like that? Leading her to the glass cell just before the stone prison, they shoved her through the moment the force field dropped and immediately reactivated them, not even glancing backwards as they left her to die. "Sick bastards!" she called to them before they rounded the corner, leaving her alone.

___

A soft yet angry voice woke the raven haired god from his sleep, the cry of a woman in pain. Curiosity lit his near dead from, evoking him enough to crawl closer to the door and press his ear to the stone. Another cry sounded followed by a loud thud, this time a swear towards what could only be her captors rang out. Asgard was not fond of throwing women in the dungeons so what could possibly have been so terrible to have her thrown down here. Settling his cuffed hands in his lap, the chains clanked slightly with his shift causing his body to tense as her voice called curiously out to him. "H-Hello? I know your in there...I heard you. What's your name?" The god debated responding to her, but chose to not reveal his identity. All of the nine realms had heard of his evil doings and rejected him, yet this creature knew not of his identity and thus made it the first contact with someone in years. Bringing up the courage to speak, his voice cracked at the first try, throwing him into a fit of coughs that wracked his thinned body. "Are you okay?" she called out. When the fit subsided, he took a deep breath, swallowing dryly and spoke again ignoring her second question, his voice just above a raspy whisper. "I. Am. No. One. Who are you?"

___

The brittle raspy voiced croaked out of the stone cell through the slat at the bottom causing Darcy to strain her ears to hear the almost whispered words. The obvious male voice intrigued her as it claimed itself as no one. "Well No one. I am Darcy Lewis. It's nice to meet you. Well...not really under these circumstances." she rambled. When no response came, she slid down the wall to sit unto the ground, drawing her knees tightly her chest and dropping her head unto them to block the lighting. Soon sleep danced just out of reach, the man's still voice pushing her into it's outstretched arms.

___

"Sleep Lady Darcy."


	4. A Mending Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo! Double update!! And thanks for all the encouraging comments guys! It keeps me going :)

What had she gotten herself into? 

Darcy slept peacefully through the night....if you could call a pounding headache and crick in the neck that woke her up more than once peaceful. Now the brunette sat in her cell having woken up too see that the horrific celebration turned declaration of war wasn't a dream. The sight that beheld her when her eyes flitted open confused her at first. Bloodied foot prints trampled the pristine floor of the cell, bright crimson in contrast to the white cell. Darcy couldn't recall hearing anyone come in her cell or the footprints being there before she fell asleep then realization dawned on her. Those were her foot prints. Memories flooded her of running bare foot across the destroyed dining hall, glass littering the floor and slicing her feet as she ran for Thor. 

Lifting her leg and angling it to see better, she grimaced at the bloody mess that was her foot, one glance at the other told her they both appeared rather damaged. Upon closer examination, she found small shard of glass still imbedded deep into the skin and muscle which she clumsily plucked out with a clenched jaw, small whimpers of pain escaping her lips in the process. 

The sound of shuffling feet echoed through the dungeon, drawing her attention from her cut feet. A hooded figure made his way towards her cell, stopping in front of it, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Lady Darcy. You will be administered a ration twice a week. The Asgardian Prince vowed surrender of the throne to allow you and his harlot and Asgard's people's survival." Switching off the forcefield, he tossed in a bread roll and set a mug of water on the cell floor before switching back on the field and leaving without another word. "No! Let me out damn it!" she screamed at his retreating figure. Struggling to her feet, she ignored the pain that shot through her feet and slammed her hand against the golden field. A scream ripped from her as a jarring shock lashed through her, causing her knees to buckle. "F-fuck." she stuttered as her body trembled from the volts that had traveled through the muscles causing pain to every fiber. 

___

The god listened intently for the moment his prison partner awoke. A short time later her whimpers filled his ears, his brows knitting together. Moments later the guards words stunned him. Had Asgard truly fallen? Had Thor given up so easily? Just like that? 

Darcy's scream of pain had him struggling to stand, his nutrition deprived body collapsing more than once before he managed to stand, slamming his hand weakly against the stone, his voice a croak as he called out. "Darcy? What happened?" silence and quiet trembling breaths filled the silence until finally her whispered response came. "They could have warned me these fucking fields were electrified." A soft breath of relief escaped him at her words, allowing his body to slide back to the ground as he stared at the blank wall before him. "Darcy. The fields are electrified." he replied with a soft grin to himself. "Smart ass." she retaliated a moment after a soft trickle of laughter entered his cell. 

Silence filled the space in his cell until her silky voice purred in his ears once more. Her voice was particularly heavenly sounding after having no human contact for the past two years. "Hey No one?" she question, humor tinting her voice. "Thanks for checking up on me...it's nice to not be alone..." A slight sarcastic laugh flitted from his dry throat, eyes burning though he was too dehydrated to produce tears. "You have no idea." he muttered more so to himself than to the woman that accompanied him in imprisonment.

Loki had thought he would spend years to come in the cell alone, deprived of the interactions with another person. Never before had he been so grateful for someone's company. Even if the god could not see this blessing of a woman, she still gave him hope to continue on instead of falling into the abyss that awaited just on the edges of his mind. Even if no other good came out of the fall of Asgard, this gift would not before gotten. 

___

After the man had grown silent, Darcy plucked up the roll and bit in, grimacing at the stale and tasteless bread that stuck to the roof of her mouth like a paste. The water was not much better. Attempting to wash down the terrible bread, she nearly gagged at the musky taste that penetrated the clear liquid. Must have been stored in some type of wooden container for a very long time. 

Managing to force down the water and bread, she sighed and slid down into the corner of her cell, while she poured the meager amount of left over water on her bloodied feet, washing away the rusty flakes and revealing deep slices along the tender flesh. With a small groan of relief at the blessed coolness, she leaned her head against the smooth white wall. 

"Hey prisoner guy. How long have you been in here?" A long silence filled the air before his voice rang out stronger than the last time she heard it, a slight familiarity to it picking at her mind. "Two years... What did you do to get in here Woman?" he croaked out. "Two years...yikes." Darcy let out a small laugh at the man's question. "I punched the leader of the attackers in the face...I don't think he liked it much." A brief pause was followed by a raspy yet hearty laugh. "Very nice. What a shame I missed such a thing." Darcy's laugh faded from a soft laugh to a sad sigh. "Do you think we will ever escape?" she questioned." She could hear him shifting closer to the door before he replied,"I believe you might, Asgard is strong, it will prevail and your friends will come for you." Hope blossomed in her chest at his words. 

Angling herself to gaze at the stone wall, she caught a flash of pale bony fingers moving behind the slat before they disappeared into the darkness of the cell. "And what of you? Will no one come for you?" A tired laugh echoed from the stony imprisonment at the end of the dungeon. "I am sad to say, none will come for me." Without thinking, the words tumbled from her lip, the clinking of the chains stilling at her statement. "Well I won't leave without you...us prisoners have got to stick together." she stated determinedly. 

___ 

Her ripped a hole in him, his body wracked with silent gasps. The god would have shed tears of happiness at the simple yet caring words from Darcy. "Thank you." he whispered, his words inaudible to the woman that was slowly becoming his savior.


	5. The Betrayer and The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take a small moment to say I am on other websites as well!
> 
> IG: @MakingBitchesKneel (Tom Hiddleston Fanpage)  
>  @BornOfMischief (Loki Roleplay account)  
>  @FanfictionIncorporated (My fanfiction account obviously)
> 
> Tumblr: BornOfMischief
> 
> Wattpad: ObsidianDemons

Darcy paced around the cell, trying to obtain what little entertainment came out of the actions. Only two days of being locked in the cell and she felt as if she were walking the thin line between sanity and falling into the oblivion that was it's counter part. The brunette's body trembled slightly with each step, the lack of nutrition was a rather new and unpleasant experience. It was nearly added effort to merely lift her hand. If this was just two days, then what would a week do to her. Only the man's occasional words kept her from going insane. Telling her stories of Asgard and the nine realms seemed to soothe the anxiety that welled within her. How did he managed to do this for two years with no company? The better question to Darcy was how was her company affecting him? Did he grow to love the solitude, or cherish her presence as she did his?

The shuffle of feet sounded around the cell pulling her from the barrage of questions that flooded her mind as she turned to seek out the visitor to the dungeon. Great. Another hooded figure. But this one seemed different. He walked with a certain vanity; bulk to the chest, a smirk gracing his lips, hands swinging carelessly at his side. Yes, this one was certainly different.

As the hooded figure stopped before her cell, a familiar voice purred out to her, though it's arrogance held, boredom swam beneath each word. "Well Lady Darcy. How do you hold?" he questioned as he stooped to further examine the bloody footprints but staying a safe ways away from the golden electrified field between them. "Fandral?" she questioned, her voice nearly a squeak. "How did you get in here? Forget that question, please, how is Jane?" The jingling of chains could be heard as the mystery man shifted in his cell but the blond warrior seemed to pay no mind as he pushed the hood from his head, chilling smile gracing his lips.

The man's once charming smile almost seemed to turn up in a sneer, eyes filled with coldness instead of the warmth she had once seen. "Oh Little harlot Jane is healing away with the blunder god, locked away in their chambers. Treated as royal prisoners." he said, snapping down into a mocking bow. "Forgive me, let me inform you of the other events. Asgard has utterly fallen, the people are oppressed, I was the one that gave permission for The Scourge to enter this realms and...oh! The best part!" Fandral exclaimed as he turned back to her with a wicked grin. "I am no hero warrior of Asgard. These past months have been rather well planned and staged. I joined The Scourge many new moons ago, quickly gaining their respect. Dear Darcy... You are looking at the new reigning king of Asgard."

Darcy's blood ran cold at the revelation. All that time she had found him so enchanting, had smiled in awe at him, became entranced by him; it was all just a façade. She had allowed herself to fancy a sadistic bastard. The sad thing was...this wasn't the first time. Her life had been full of regretfully relationships, thank the gods this had never went to such pained lengths. "You are one sick fuck." she growled, wanting to knock the cocky smirk from his lips. "Ah such crude words from such a beautiful woman." he purred to her as his eyes unashamedly raked up her body. "But listen here love." his voice cooed. "It seems I rather fancy you and would delight in your presence for an extended period of time. Do tell, if given the chance to be my chambermaid, would you take it? You would be treated as a servant, but that much more merciful than sitting to rot in this cell. Do you not crave freedom?"

A lull in conversation sent silence throughout the tunnel as Fandral waited patiently for her response. She couldn't just sit and rot in the cell, she had to do something. One more day in the white wall prison and she might as well go insane. Slipping on her façade, she let a grateful smile tip up her lips. "I would be honored." she said as she gave him a meek bow. Grinning like a man, well god, who had won the lottery, he flipped the field switch off allowing her to cross. Hesitantly waving her hand before her to make sure she would not be getting any electric surprises, she jumped to the ground from the slightly raised platform, her eyes dragging to the stone prison has an familiar voice called out, though it was cold and seemed rather clipped. "Darcy. Do not leave with him. I beg of you for your own safety." Fandral's eyebrow curved up in curiosity as he listened. "My, dear friend she is in no harm's way with me." Fandral purred to the mystery man. A snarl was the returned response to the blonde betrayer before the man's voice beckoned to her once more. "Lady Darcy...please."

Though his voice sounded pained and though she truly wished to soothe his worries away, she pushed the thought aside. She had to stick to her plan. "Look guy. I know we talked and all but do you really think I would stay here with you when I'm practically being offered freedom? I am not like you. I did nothing wrong to deserve imprisonment. Now don't wait up." With that, she took Fandral's offered arm and let him lead her up out of the dungeon, though the hollow feeling in her chest told her that apart of her stayed in the white cell.

___

The woman's words were like a physical slap to the face, causing the god to flinch within his stone imprisonment as she did not head his warning and all but called him pathetic. But that was what he was. Were he not? The god deserved the words inflicted upon him, for they were very much true however harsh they may have seemed. With a sinking feeling as he heard her footsteps fade away, he did the only thing he knew of. Loki called to the gatekeeper. "Heimdall...wherever you may be. I know you can hear me. I know I have wronged you and thousands of others, but I sit here, pleading for your assistance. Your eyes can see all, so you know I speak of the truth when I say Lady Darcy is in danger. Please, if not as a favor for me, do it for the woman. She has done nothing wrong. Save her Heimdall." his voice grew quiet as the final word broke the silence. "Please."


	6. Hidden Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the gatekeeper is willing to trust the Silvertongued god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have had severe writters block but the other day I sat down and wrote out a bullet point outline of the next few chapters and it got me all excited and inspired again, so I hope you enjoy <3

The weary voice that he had not heard in so long was a whisper in his mind, just barely audible over the accompanied ramblings of the trillions of souls in the nine realms. Straining to hear that one particular voice again, he could make out the words to some degree but understood the gist of the message. By no means had Loki been his favorite of the Asgardian princes but this request was pure. Not one filled with deceit or selfish underlying motives. As his all-seeing gaze settled on Fandral the blond warrior, he grimaced to find him escorting the Midgardian woman to his chambers. The words the raven-haired god had spoken were true it seemed.

Heimdall had been removed from his position as gatekeeper and locked away in his home just as the rest of the citizens of Asgard though his actions were much more closely watched. Guards were stationed outside of his door at all times, only letting the guardian leave his room for breaks and such. The voice called out to him once more, just a simple plea that was enough to shatter his resolve. Standing and striding to the door, his fist pounded against it, demanding the presence of the guards. "I request to be taken to the bathing chambers." he merely stated.

A brief pause filled the room before the door swung open, two hooded guards gesturing for him to leave. A growl parted his lips as one dared too prod him in the back with it's sword. "Make it quick, we don't ha-" His words were cut short as Heimdall firmly planted his elbow into the guards face, feeling his nose crunch beneath the blow. Spinning around before the other guard could retaliate, he kicked his knee to the side, snapping his wrist down at an odd angle to elicited a cry of pain and rage from hooded figure. Heimdall caught the spear that he dropped from his grasp. With a quick swing, he snapped the butt of the spear across the hooded figure's head before kicking the other firmly in the temple, taking a calming breath as both fell to the ground unconscious.

The guardian only had a few moments until his escape would be discovered. Only a few moments to save the woman. Turning his gaze from the two, he took off down the corridor, all-seeing eyes searching out the brunette mortal. Coming upon Fandral's chambers just as the door was swinging closed, he slipped in after the two and behind a pillar, golden eyes observing the scene.

"My my Miss Lewis, how delighted I an to have you as my chambermaid." Fandral purred as his fingers glided over the exposed skin of her back. Aside from feeling disgusting for having not bathed for days, his very touch made her skin crawl. Fighting the urge to snap her palm across his cheek, she offered him a sweet smile. "Well I am exceedingly grateful...your majesty." she said, stroking his ego. As she turned her back to him to take in the room she would be cleaning, she felt him brush aside her hair, fingers grazing over the side of her neck.

Clearing her throat and pushing away, she turned back around. "To what are these duties I will be having? Cleaning the bathroom, making the bed, the norm?" Humming thoughtful as she spoke, Fandral closed the distance between them and tilted up her chin as he began to lean in. "I was thinking a something a little more...intimate." he mumbled as his lips brushed ever so lightly against his. Darcy's breath hitched as her mind frantically search of how she could fend him off, and that was when Heimdall took his que.

Silently stepping out from behind the pillar, pressing a finger to his lips to silence any sounds she might have made. As Fandral deepened the kiss, a small squeak parted her lips as Heimdall slipped an arm around Fandral's throat, holding him tightly and cutting off his airways. The warriors cries were muffled as his vision went black and slowly fell limp in the gatekeeper's arms. Dropping Fandral's unconscious body to the floor, he snagged Darcy's hand in his and jogged from the room, ushering for her to remain silent.

"H-Heimdall? Where are you taking me?" she stuttered out in a whispered voice. "The Royal family built tunnels and secret chambers beneath Asgard as a means of security. I will take you to one and return shortly, but whatever you do," he rasped out, casting a stern glance to her. "You must not leave unless I or another trusted person is with you." Hesitantly nodding, he flattened them into a darkened corner as two hooded guards strolled by. It was only a matter of time until the guards Heimdall had taken care of were discovered. Reaching behind Darcy, he gingerly felt around and let out a sigh of release as he found what he searched for.

The stone of the wall pressed in and an audible grind resound from behind Darcy as the wall began to shift away. Losing her balance as the stone gave way, the gatekeepers hand snagged hers before she could tumble down the stairs. Thanking him as he pushed the wall back into place, she tentatively placed a hand against his back to not lost him in the pitch black tunnel. "It is just a short walk." he rumbled as he felt his way down the narrow corridor. "Stay close."

Nearly pressing against his back, they walked a short distance as promised and pushed into a small room lit dimly by candles. A small cot lay in the corner accompanied by a small stack of books, a fireplace and another tunnel leading else where. "And where does that go too?" she inquired curiously as she peaked her head around to peer into the dark. "Back to the dungeons. Sometimes the royal family would establish a punishment to enact 'justice' to the people, and then would hide the person away down here. Some one wrongly accused or set up."   
Darcy acknowledge him with a nod of her head though her mind had once more wandered. So the prisoner she had befriended could be down there?

Heimdall cleared his throat to grab her attention once more and gestured towards the tunnel. "I will get us rations and take leave to another set of hidden chambers. Do heed my warning Miss Lewis." he drawled before heading out., leaving her on her own.

Poor guy obviously does know that I can't follow rules if my life depended on it. She thought to herself as she took off down the dark tunnels towards the prisons.


	7. Worth of a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...fyi, I probably will never put chapter summaries because that basically spoils everything. Yup.  
> Also, apologies for how short this chapter is. I've been ****INCREDIBLY**** uninspired to write this, only for this chapter though. I have the next chapter on the way already and hopefully no more writer's block. yaaay. okay. laters.

Darcy padded down the dimly lit corridor, the slap of bare feet against stone and the occasional pop of the oil on the torches were the only noises to break the silence. Humming silently, she contemplated what she would do when she got back to the dungeons. The guards wouldn't find her unless they made rounds down here which was rare because she hadn't even seen any aside from the ones Fandral had brought in with him. But what of the prisoner? Darcy surely couldn't just leave him. This 'no one' fellow had showed her kindness in the two days she had been stuck in the cell, and the poor guy had been in solitary confinement for two years. That seems enough of a punishment, did he truly have to suffer any longer? No. Following the curve of the hall, a small squeak of excitement escaped her as she saw the faint flicker of light at the end of the tunnel, the soft glow outlining that of a door.

When she reached the dead end, her hands fumbled absently along the stone wall on either side of the glowing lines, vehemently searching for the stone trigger she knew would allow her passage. When her hand sank with one of the stones, she became more anxious when the stone round and slid away with her aid. What if someone found her? What if they tortured her for escaping? Questions plagued her mind in a maddening disease of doubt and worry, but the brunette pressed on, turning down the descending stairwell she had come out too. With each step into dissension, her worry grew, but yearning to aid the prisoner overwhelmed that antagonizing emotion. Soon enough, she came out to the dimly lit dungeons, the warm glow of the cells allowing her to see as she jogged down the hall, each slap of her feet resonating off the electrified barriers lining the walls on either side of her. Pink lips curled into a grin when the brunette caught sight of the stone prison that encased her prison partner. 

"Hey no one!" she whispered excitedly as she made it to the rock wall, kneeling near the small slit at the bottom. "You still alive in there?" she inquired hesitantly. "L-Lady Darcy?" the prisoner croaked out, voice etched with surprise. "How are you down here? Surely Fandral would not have allowed you too...." the god trailed of in thought, his dry lips cracking painfully as a small grin forced it's way to his lips. Heimdall heard him. "The gate keeper rescued you, did he not?" Darcy hummed proudly while she tried peaking under the slit, but the prisoner being pressed into the corner didn't exactly serve for a great view. She caught a fleeting glance of a startling pale and bony hand as she said, "Yeah... how'd you know?" The prisoner's soft chuckle sounded like music to her ears before he responded, "Because I prayed to him. I prayed that he would aid you. And he answered me."

 

Darcy rocked back on her heels in thought, a faint blush tainting her cheeks at the thought of him praying for her. But that had to mean both Fandral and Heimdall were aware of who the prisoner was. Right? I mean he did refer to them both as if they had been friends...or at least acquaintances. She would have to look into that. "Thanks for that," she mumbled politely, "but I'm not gonna waist that freedom you gave me. So, know any good ways to break you out of here?" There it was again. Loki could feel that burning in his throat of tears that were not there, an overwhelming wave of adoration for the woman washing over him. "You are a saint Lady Darcy. But if I wished to escape, I could have the day I had been thrown in here. I remain here for my own punishment." Darcy could scarcely believe what she heard. He remained in that stone prison willingly?! "But...but...I can't just leave you by yourself in here!" she protested rather loudly causing the prisoner to hiss out a shush. "Yes, you can. Return to Heimdall. Let him protect you as you aid your friends. I... am not worth saving." 

 

Flinching as if having been physically struck, she slipped a slender hand under the slot as she pressed her forehead to the cold stone. "All lives are worth saving." she stated simply. A small sigh parted her lips when she felt a cold, bony hand grasp hers. "Then save me Miss Lewis." Nibbling on her bottom lips in thought, she gave his hand a small squeeze as she hummed, "Then tell me what to do."


	8. The Silver Cord

Darcy was far too anxious too wait till the next night when the palace was already sleeping so heavily and she had quite the hours ahead of her. She would not waste such an opportunity. The prisoner had said wait until the most opportune night. Now seemed as good a time as any other. The small sackclothe contained her forsaken meal that she had refused too eat when Heimdall had finally returned with their meal. The woman had complaine of an pained stomach and had silently waited till the guardian had slipped into his own chambers before wrapping the food up and snagging a bowl of the icy water. 

 

It seemed that fate was playing on their side as well for no guards had taken their rounds yet. Her footsteps were light and she took great measure in making as little noise as possible until she sat knelt before his stone door once more, a hand pushing the wrapped food and bowl of water under the small slit. "Are you sure all you need is food?" she laughed out nervously as she cast another glance over her shoulder. 

 

"Yes, Darcy." the voice crooned irritably from behind the stone imprisonment. "Now tell me where you got the food and how." he hummed through what she assumed too be a mouthful of the food. "Well, Heimdall, the gatekeeper, snuck me food and I saved some for you." Her answer was simply and rather vague, allowing her too leave out the little fact that she had actually saved all of it for him and eaten none. "Well thank you. Just trust me when I say that I can escape as easily as I want if I have my strength up." 

 

"Okay, Okay, whatever you say big guy." she lulled thoughtfullt as a soft chuckle enamated from the other side of the stone wall, an amused voice humming out a moment later, "I could be a dwarf you know..." "I get the point!" she hissed out though her lips twitched up in a soft smile. So Noone has a sense of humor. Cute. 

 

They spent the rest of the night in either companionable silence or quietly teasing one another until Darcy's weary body warned her that it was almost morning and she had still yet too sleep. "I have too go, but I promise too return at the same time tomorrow night...goodbye Noone." she hummed softly as she padded away.

 

"Goodbye Lady Darcy" the raspy voice returned. 

 

_______

 

She stood at the edge of the bifrost, brows furrowed in concentration as she stared down into the null void that seemingly suck in any bit of light that dared to caress it's inky darkness. "You do not belong here." A strong voice hummed from behind her. "Yet here you stand in a realm that is not your own, for what reason? To help the pathetic lover of the blond god of thunder? To help me?" When she tried to turn and gaze over her shoulder at the disembodied voice full of venom, she found she was utterly frozen in place, forever stuck to gaze into the void. "You? Who are you? And why would I even help you if you are not willing to show your face." she hissed back with just as much venom. "Because that's what you do Ms. Lewis. Though no one puts you first, you put them all first. They are not deserving of your aid, or loyalty. I am not deserving of your aid or loyalty." Frustration welled within her as she caught a glimpse of a startling white hand as it lightly brushed along her arm, eliciting goosebumps across her skin. "You look so much different that what I would have thought you too look like." If Darcy were able to move, she would have stiffened at the pair of lips that ghosted along her neck, but suddenly she found that she could move, and that she was not stiffening, but humming softly at the touch. 

 

Darcy attempted to turn to glance at the owner of the voice yet the pale hands clamped down firmly on her waist, not allowing her to turn around as her back was pulled flush against an armored front. "Just tell me your name." she mumbled as she leant into his touch, a soft purr rolling from her as his fingers ghosted over her sides and sparked a fire low in her stomach. Who was this person that could simply caress her and have her desire burning for them? "No, Miss Lewis, I'm afraid you have to wait just a bit longer until we can properly meet. But to quench my curiousity, do you ache for me?" His inquiry had a fierce blush painting her pale cheeks as she presse her rear further against his hips earning her a soft growl from him. Yes, it was a him. She could certainly tell from the semi-hard bulge that pressed against her rear and had her thigh pressing together to ease her want. "Yes." she breathed out. "Then in due time, I promise I shall relieve you over, and over, and over again." The man's words elicited a soft moan of delight before she was spun, coming to face a leather glad chest. Just as her eyes wandered up to his face, she was suddenly falling, away from the man, and into the abyss. 

 

Darcy lurched forward with a little gasp, sitting up in the bed only to find a pair of inquisitive golden eyes watching her with a hint of amusement. The gatekeeper moved away from the bed seeing as she was away and made his way back into the small living area. Though Darcy couldn't remember the details of his features, she most certainly would not forget the startling bright emerald eyes that had peered down at her with...respect? Giving a small shake of her head, she padded into the room too join Heimdall as she said,"So boss. What's on the agenda." His lips twitch at her words as he turned his all-seeing gaze too her. "We're going too take back Asgard, the first step being to rescue the prince. Are you up too the task, Darcy of Midgard?"

Her plump lips tilted up in a grin as she answer,"Oh hell yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name came from 
> 
>  
> 
> The silver cord in metaphysical studies and literature, also known as the sutratma or life thread of the antahkarana, refers to a life-giving linkage from the higher self (atma) down to the physical body. It also refers to an extended synthesis of this thread and a second (the consciousness thread, passing from the soul to the physical body) that connects the physical body to the etheric body, onwards to the astral body and finally to the mental body. (Cred; Wikipedia, because I'm bad at explaining.)
> 
> See also; Astral Projection. In which an out-of-body experience takes place, aka, dream walking.


End file.
